Homer
| image = File:Homer Menu.png | imagewidth = 68 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Simpson | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 0 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Introduction | Row 4 title = Number of jobs | Row 4 info = 24+2 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Collection | Row 6 info = Simpsons | Row 7 title = Voiced by | Row 7 info = Dan Castellaneta }} 's unlock message in the game files.}} is the primary character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is the default character that the player starts off with in the game, and does not need to be unlocked manually. About Jay Simpson, (born March 12, 1951) is the father of the Simpson Family. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Simpson works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona. Jobs Jobs Involved Muscular Marge * Insist on Snuggle Time - 24h Muscular Marge * “Defend” Homer - 8h * Instigate a Bar Snuggle - 24h Quotes Normal Quotes= |-|Other Quotes= Costumes * Mayan Homer * Cool Homer * Santa Homer * Mr. Plow * Ninja Homer * Strongman Homer * Number 908 * Barbarian Homer * Pie Man * Referee Homer * Ice Cream Man Homer * Conductor Homer * Holiday Homer Trivia * If the player taps 10 times after selecting him, they will receive the Jebediah Statue and 10 free donuts. This will only work once. * has the most permanent jobs with 19. * is the character with the most costumes (13). * has the most different quotes, and also has the most faces in dialogues. * has several visual joint tasks with different characters, like, a 4h task with The Grumple, a 5h task with Marge, an 8h task with Maude, a 12h task with Suzanne the Witch, a 24h task with Matt Groening, and a 36h task with Kang, which are activated by each character respectively. * is the only character who really speaks in cutscenes. * If you try to store , the "Sorry, hoarder. Can't store this." will appear. Gallery File:Homer Unlock.png | 's unlock artwork. File:Homerart.png | Signed artwork of . File:Simpsoncopiedimage.png | walking around Springfield. File:Homerzombie.png | as a zombie during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. File:Homersnowman.png | making a snowman during the Christmas 2013 Event. File:Besharps.jpg | performing with The Be Sharps. File:Homer outfit- the fat in the hat.jpg | as the Fat in the Hat from Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. File:HomerReligion.jpg | happy. File:Homer.jpg | happy. File:Homer.png | 's first words (this snow is from the Christmas 2012 event). File:Dhomerebris.jpg | picking up Debris. File:HomerMypad.jpg | playing on his myPad. File:HomerPool.jpg | lounging in the pool. File:HomerIronic.jpg | suffering ironic punishment. File:KangProbe.jpg | being probed by Kang. File:HomerLeprechaun.jpg | hunting Leprechauns during St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event. File:HomerBeer.jpg | promoting the beer during the St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event. File:HomerEggs.jpg | searching for Easter eggs. File:Level 4 Message.png | 's level up message. Category:Simpsons Category:Level 1 Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Barflies (Character Group) Category:Bowlers Category:Parents Category:Non Premium Items Category:Regular Characters Category:Characters with quotes Category:Adult Category:Regular Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Working Class Category:Gluttons Category:Dimwits